deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede
King Dedede is a recurring character from the Kirby series. He previously fought against Amy Rose in the 3rd episode of DBX in Season 1. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *King Dedede vs. Amy Rose *King Dedede vs Asgore Dreemurr *King Dedede vs Darth Vader *Donkey Kong vs. King Dedede *Frieza vs King Dedede *King Dedede vs. Ganondorf *Wario vs King K. Rool vs King Dedede *Gusto VS King Dedede *Mario vs King Dedede *Nora Valkyrie vs King Dedede *King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede *Mordecai vs King Dedede *King Dedede VS Palutena *Penguin vs. King Dedede *Princess Peach vs King Dedede *Renwil vs. King Dedede *Snorlax VS King Dedede *Thor VS King Dedede *King Dedede VS Wario *King Dedede VS Dr. Wily *King Dedede vs Joker *Enoch VS King Dedede With his army * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale Battle Royale * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * DBX Combatant Royale 'Completed Fights' * Bowser VS King Dedede *Pac-Man vs King Dedede * King Dedede vs. Dr. Eggman * King Dedede vs Ice Climbers * King Dedede vs King Ghidorah * King Dedede vs. King K. Rool * King Pig VS King Dedede * King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs * Scrooge McDuck vs King Dedede * Shao Kahn vs King Dedede * King Dedede & Escargoon vs. Rap Rat & Fire Sumo * King Dedede's Army vs Equestria * Hammering battle royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale * Nintendo Sidekicks Battle Royale Current Record *Wins: 13 *Losses: 3 Possible Opponents *Empoleon (Pokémon) *Pete (Disney) (Disney) *Chica(FNAF) *Wario(Mario) *Hercule(DBZ) History King Dedede is Kirby's arch-enemy, the greedy self-proclaimed king of Dream Land on the planet Popstar. He is angry at Kirby for having all the residents of Cappy Town, taking his anger out on the townspeople. Despite having a mean disposition, he is nice guy and has reluctantly accepts Kirby as the real hero of Dream Land as he would help him against a mutual enemy that threatens Dream Land. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 2'/61 cm *Weight: >=2 lbs/ 0.9 kg *Age: Unknown *(Possibly Self-Proclaimed) King of Dreamland Natural Abilities *Mini-Clones *Inhale *Flight *Super Dedede Jump *Elecktrokinesis Weaponry *Wooden Hammer/Mallet *Jet Hammer *Star Hammer *Axe *Ninja Sword *Smoke Bombs *Regular Bombs *Bubble Bombs *Hidden Bomb *Wheelie Bike *Gordo *Laser Chainsaw Vehicles *Wheelie Bike *HR-D3 *Tank Masked Dedede *Mask Increases durability and strength *Hammer Shoots rockets, spews fire,, and creates shockwaves *Hammer Generates Elelectricity Feats *Defeated Dark Meta Knight *Defeated Shadow Dedede *Lifted up Blocky *Tanked attacks from Kirby *On occassion can keep up with the Warp Star *(Non-canon) He and Sonic practically saved everyone in the Subspace Emissary *His hammer is able to harm Kirby *Survives falls from Mount Dedede with little to no damage Faults *Lacks intelligence *Clumsy *Sometimes underestimates opponents *Overcharging Jet Hammer causes damage to himself *Can never seem to clobbah Kirby *Explodes if you soil his carpets. Trivia Gallery King_Dedede_SSB4.png Dedede1.gif|In Kirby: Right Back at Ya anime. HnK_KingDedede.png maskeddedede.jpg|Masked Dedede Category:Male Category:Kirby Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Japan Combatants Category:Hammer Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Monster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Army Leader Category:Home Console Characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users